


被绿色烟雾所萦绕

by Cyunabi



Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Very OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 当死神步步逼近，人总该放手一搏。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057277
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	被绿色烟雾所萦绕

**Author's Note:**

> 蛮OOC的，越喜欢的角色越写不好，可能还有些BUG，我实在想不起五郎的手是不是金属了
> 
> 是公式V，但是无论是竹村还是V我都写不好，我太捞了  
> 如果能让你看得开心，我就真的非常开心了（

V一直觉得竹村是一个非常、非常典型的日本人。或许他有些偏见吧。他不爱开玩笑，甚至有时候听不出自己的调笑，他会认真回答他的提问和要求，即使那很无厘头。

他看过一些日本的老电影，那是在他还比较年轻的时候，在夜晚的营地里，族人们弹奏着音乐喝着酒，而他坐在篝火的远处，捧着一个老式的手持终端设备观看着更加古老的电影。画面很小，有时候有会有字幕，有时候也没有。他看得一知半解，却也没有想过去装翻译包。他是痛恨荒坂的，年轻的他迁怒于所有的日本人，但他却对这样的老武士片有兴趣。

他们终生坚持着属于自己的荣耀，他们为原则、忠诚而战，从不后悔。他们一样会大笑，但是在浴血奋战之后，或者真正舒心之后。V有点欣赏他们的坚持，但也觉得他们愚笨，不懂变通。

但现在想来，或许那点欣赏正是因为自己与他们有些相像，他也是固执的。他的固执同样给他带来了悲剧，就像大多数武士故事的结尾一样。

他记不起来自己是什么时候开始抽烟的，或许是因为强尼，不过他可不是那样的大烟枪……

他点燃了一支烟，躺在车上。他看着烟雾在自己头上散开。他有些迷茫，在经历过这么多事情以后，到了最后他竟然有些不知道要做什么才好。如果硬要说有一件事情他真的很想做的话——

“真想跟五郎来一炮啊……”

他听到卷帘门“咔”地响了一下。

噢喔，这好像有点尴尬。

他约了五郎出来，他想让五郎试试他新改的宝贝儿，他身下这台车。他花了一个星期在这上面：调试、改造和修复。在两天前，这位美女终于准备好了——他迫不及待地打电话给五郎，在他回日本之前，他无论如何都想让五郎试试，试试流浪者最快乐的事情。

毕竟他也说过想要试试这样的生活，他当然可以提供一个简短的体验了，最快乐的部分。

他不确定五郎有没有听到他这段话，在他听到卷帘门响起的时，身体就下意识地弹了起来——可惜那并不是风吹或者别的什么发出的声响，突如其来的阳光直射到他的眼睛上——还好他已经不再是肉眼了，不然接下来的几个月他可能就要在黑暗中度过了。想想还挺可怜的。

当然是开玩笑的。

五郎就站在门口，他的脸上出现了一丝犹豫。看起来还挺有意思的，V没见过他这副表情，每次见到他都像是一名随时准备赴死的武士。他敢打赌，如果他身上有一把武士刀——而他还知道切腹之前那些繁琐的步骤的话，五郎大概会在为荒坂三郎复仇以后就去陪他了吧。

好吧，他是在逃避现实。

他想了这么多，只不过是在缓解尴尬。竹村似乎也在犹豫，但他在犹豫什么呢？V突然坐正，认真地看着他的脸。他没有生气，没有尴尬，也没有任何的……不适。他只是犹豫。

V想起他们的短信。那是在……多久之前？五郎没有拒绝他，只是他有他的顾虑，而现在，如果他只是犹豫——那是不是证明自己还有戏？

这让他不由得兴奋起来，他的手指在自己的牛仔裤上摩擦着，他清了清嗓子：“你听到了吗？”

竹村看着他，从一开始就是。他看到面前的年轻人从一开始的尴尬变得开心起来，他的双眼似乎闪着光——当然不是义眼启动时的光，而是单纯的对某些事情充满激情时的那副表情，眼神中充满活力，就像狗，那些已经灭绝的、只存在于有钱人家里的动物。

“嗯。”他只能答应。

“所以，”V从车上跳下来，他的动作十分轻柔，甚至还回头再三检查自己是否伤害了自己的爱车。接着他转过头来看着竹村：“就一次？”

“V……”

“最后一次，你也要回日本了，”然后他伸出四只手指：“而我还有——”

竹村握住了他的手指，然后叹了一口气：“可以。”

他有些意外五郎答应了他的请求，他并不打算去思考究竟他是什么意思。他没有急着把自己的手指从他的掌心里抽出来，而是弯曲他的手指轻轻地磨蹭竹村的掌心。他的掌心是粗糙的，而V的手也同样，他们都不是锦衣玉食的有钱人，手上的每一道痕迹都是他们努力活下来的证明。竹村迅速地松开了自己的手，他看上去稍微有一些惊讶，但是很快地，他恢复了正常——毕竟是他自己答应的要求。

V的眼睛从他的脸上离开了一会儿，他绿色的眼睛开始出现红色的光，他听到卷帘门被启动的声音。竹村可以看到他的眼睛里的绿色逐渐变得暗淡，只剩下淡淡的灰色和一点不清不楚的绿色。然后他的眼神转了回来，他没有穿外套，只穿了一件T恤——他最爱的那件。他伸出一只手扯着自己的衣服，粗暴地将它从自己身上脱下来。

他的身材不错，是在枪口下锻炼出来的结实肌肉，还有一些淡得看不到痕迹的伤痕。竹村向来对情爱之事没有太大的兴趣，但他仍旧认为这样的身体非常性感。他看到他把T恤随意地丢到车顶，然后伸出食指朝着他勾了勾：“该你了，还是您希望我来为您效劳？”

竹村还是犹豫了一会儿，然后他把外套脱下了，放在另一侧。他开始解自己的衬衫纽扣，到一半的时候他突然抬眼看着V，他白色的虹膜似乎在运作着：“V，我得提醒你，我没有过和男人的经验……所以我也不知道这能不能满足你。”

“我会温柔的，”V发出哼笑声，他撑起身子握住了竹村其中一只正在解扣子的手，然后把他拉近：“不过我没有太多耐心等你慢慢解你的衣服。”

V靠近竹村的脖子，那块被替换为植入体的地方，他靠近他的喉咙，这个地方——每当五郎在说话的时候红色的线路就在微微鼓动着，有时候他觉得就好像看到心脏在皮下跳动一样，别提多性感了。他的嘴唇贴上那块地方，亲吻的声音传入了竹村的耳朵里，仿佛也渗入他的大脑里，他仿佛被瞬间麻醉了一样，有这么一两秒失去了思考能力。他的手指摩挲着义体的线路管，另一只手落在他的耳后，在那块红色的商标上轻轻敲打着。

他无论如何也不可能将这块商标撕下，但现在他不再在乎了。

在这样煽情的互动下，他甚至忘了继续解开自己的衬衫。V顺着亲吻下去，直到他的胸口，却绕过了那红色的标志。他握住竹村的那只手稍稍用力揉捏了几下，然后他抬起头看着他：“别停下来啊。”

竹村的手再次动起来了，他的速度加快了。V正在缓慢地亲吻着他的身体，从脖子到胸口，直到他正在解扣子的双手上，一个温柔的催促。同时他的手指也在他的义体接口处抚摸按压。他听到竹村的呼吸声稍微急促了一些，他抬起头，离开了竹村的身体。

他听到几声“咔嗒”的声音，他的衬衫终于被脱了下来，这下他终于看到他的身体是怎么样的了，说实话，他还以为他的身体已经跟亚当·重锤差不多了呢。V再次凑近了他，他一只手搂着竹村的脖子，而另一只手绕过他的手臂下面——他的脊柱上有着植入体，不愧是荒坂的东西，只是摸起来都感觉很值钱。就像……杰克还在的时候给他看过的爬虫类，他们的骨头那样，一节一节的充满美感地衔接在一起。当五郎靠近他的时候便会随着他的动作而变形，如同他的背上盘着一只蛇。

V的身上也有一条，在他的胸口。竹村同样也在注视着V，包括他身上的刺青。就好像V在欣赏和品尝他的身体一样，竹村同样在观察着他，每当V的气息落在他的身上的时候，他就能看到在他胸口上的蛇正在起伏，如同真的蛇一般动作着。V的亲吻与抚触仿佛让他没有运作的义体变得炙热起来了，若不是他的眼睛还是灰色的，而系统也没有提示入侵，他甚至怀疑这是他撒布的某种程序——他信任V，绝不可能是病毒。

但他的理智也正在被瓦解，或许他应该相信这是某种攻击大脑的病毒。V的腿顶在他的裆部，隔着裤子摩擦着他的阴茎。他早就有反应了，他的阴茎半勃着在他的裤子里。

他们接吻了。竹村没有排斥这个吻，V的舌头进入了他的口腔。有些粗糙的舌头若有若无地扫过他的上颚，瘙痒的感觉甚至从神经流入他的内心。不知什么时候起，竹村的手放在了他的肩膀上，而另一只手正撑在他的另一边。V能通过他手上的力度感觉到竹村的动摇，他正在逐渐让他的坚持崩溃。

这让他不由得哼笑出声，这声笑让竹村稍微清醒了一些，他看着V，而这位年轻人正笑着，他的眼睛微微眯着，直勾勾地看着他的眼睛。

他一直觉得竹村的眼睛像是狼，充满攻击性，但被人驯服之后又温顺得如同普通的犬类。可惜的是他的忠诚和温驯向来不属于他，而是属于他最痛恨的人。

但——几个月后这一切都跟他没有关系了，他当然不服，当然痛恨。他开始啃咬竹村的嘴唇，他伸手去扯竹村的内裤，然后他被竹村握住了手。

他们分开了，他看到竹村正看着他，他不知道到底竹村是何种心情，但姑且他感觉到了一点疑惑和关心：“V？”

V的喘息正在加重，他看到竹村的义眼正在运作。他在扫描自己，V伸出手，放在了他的义眼上。他知道这毫无用处，他一样会被扫描……他也不知道自己在干什么，他不知道。

“V，你看起来不对劲。”

当然，当然他不对劲，而竹村再迟钝也看得出来。V重新调整了呼吸，把手收了回来，然后他接着去扯竹村的裤子。他的皮带早在解衣服的时候就被他脱下了，V可以很轻松地就将他拉下。

“穿得真性感，你知道我今天要跟你做吗？”他伸手去扯了一下竹村腿上的衬衫夹。

“我没有，”竹村一本正经地回答他：“你……”

“不管你要说什么，都他妈的闭嘴吧，”V看着他，他这话说得咬牙切齿，然后他直接握住了竹村的阴茎，开始撸动：“我只想好好做完这一次。”

竹村像是明白了什么，他不再提起了。他靠近了V，他们再次接吻。V急切地撸动着他的阴茎，迫不及待，在确认对方的阴茎立起来之后，他翻过身，趴在车前窗上，伸手去翻车里的东西。

V的身材很不错，竹村打心里这么想。他并不像是竹村那样健壮，但他有很好的肌肉线条，好看的倒三角。甚至在像这样趴着时能看到腰窝，就在他的牛仔裤上方，半露着。

仿佛现在才意识到自己在做什么，竹村突如其来地有些尴尬，还有紧张。是因为被这样年轻的小子诱惑了吗？他不知道。

总之，V很快地翻到了他想要的东西，润滑液。

他扯下自己的裤子，再次把它扔到车顶上。然后打开润滑液倒在手上，触碰自己的后穴。他的手指在自己的后穴上戳弄着，尽量放松周围的肌肉，然后才慢慢探入手指。他看起来对自己的身体十分了解，迅速地找到了自己舒服的地方，在那周围按压着好让它再放松一些。

他正躺在车前盖上，他正面向着竹村，他的手指在自己的后穴里按压抽插着，他的腰因为舒适紧绷起来，在车顶上形成了一个小型的拱桥。

竹村伸出手，他将V拉下来了一些，V的手正好能碰到他的性器。他把手抽出来，看着竹村，再次扯了一个笑容：“终于迫不及待了？”

是的，他终于迫不及待了。竹村的手指触碰上了他的后穴，通过这里他似乎能感觉到V有多期待这一天，他后边正热烈地欢迎着他。竹村是在确认V是否准备完全了，但对于V来说就是隔靴搔痒。

“放进来……妈的，快点，你不会是不行吧？”他说。他的声音都有些发抖了，他不知道是为什么，现在的情感实在过于复杂，或许是恨的也或许就是单纯的激动。他坐起来，扶着竹村的肩膀，然后伸出手，把竹村的东西对准自己，试图将它放进去。因为异物的入侵，肠道不断地、有规律地随着V的呼吸收缩着，积压着探入的龟头。多亏了V的准备，并不难受，甚至舒爽得让竹村哼了一声。

他们的呼吸都加重了。V的手再次环过竹村的脖子，他靠近竹村的嘴唇，但却没有贴上去，只是若即若离地：“别他妈忍着了，操我。”

这比亲吻更加诱人。竹村终于放下了他的矜持，他握着V的大腿，将自己的阴茎彻底送了进去。只是单纯的用手指扩张当然不够，V觉得自己好像被破开了，但又觉得是舒爽的疼痛。他的呻吟声在这突如其来的深入之下脱口而出，竹村几乎将自己的东西完全埋入他的体内。

他吐了几口气，然后笑起来，他笑得断断续续地：“对……就是这样，就像你操其他的女人那样。我们就只有一次，他妈的……最后一次……”

竹村看着他的眼睛，灰色，就好像他的未来，而绿色则是他的本身。他就像是在夜晚对人低语的妖怪，像是狐怪，把他的理智全部夺走，开始大力地顶撞起来。他的阴茎有些上翘，每一次进入和抽出都能划过V的前列腺。V呻吟着，他的手抓在竹村的背上，但这只是让一个男人想要更加卖力。

他多么的欢喜，至少在他离开之前可以和他来上一炮。他被这个强壮的男人，这个曾经救过他，也是他的敌人的男人操得发出淫荡的声音。而这一切都是他渴求的。他的双腿本是缠在竹村的腰侧，他的重心彻底落在了两人交合的地方，因为舒爽而绷直了脚，绷直了身体。

他们贴得很近，车只是稍微的支撑，但还是被他们这样大开大合地做爱晃动得发出声响。V抬起手，他找到了竹村的发髻，然后他把它扯散了。竹村整齐的头发散开了，有几缕贴在他汗湿的脸上。

“哈哈……啊、嗯……操……我早就在想，你把头发散下来是什么样……”他的手指上还勾着他的发圈：“还真是真他娘的有魅力……”

竹村决定让这个聒噪的，说不出什么好话的小伙子闭上嘴。他的手握住了V的阴茎，然后与他接吻。这次是由竹村主导，不得不说他确实是一名优等生，他也学会了用舌头去挑逗V的口腔。这对他很受用，他的后穴也变得更热情起来，几乎就要被操得流水了。他看着竹村的脸，他正跟他一样沉沦于这样疯狂的快感，他搂着竹村的脖子，靠近他，在他的耳边说了什么。

他感觉到竹村愣了一会儿，就一小会儿。又再次动了起来，这次更加急切地顶入深处，他知道竹村跟他一样，就要射了。

V回神的时候，他正在车里。竹村是个非常负责、认真的男人。他的屁股里已经没有什么残留的精液了，很干爽。他坐起来，看到竹村已经穿戴整齐了，正在绑他的发髻。

“真他妈带劲儿。”他的声音都叫哑了。

竹村看了他一眼，看起来有些无奈：“V……你刚说的……”

“好——不过你把我肚子里的东西掏出来了，我现在还有点饿了，”V坐起来，他打断了竹村的话，然后用了跟在工业区时一样的语调：“我们能点个外卖吗？叫个披萨。”

他本以为竹村会吐槽他，或者接着问他……但竹村只是转过身说：“不了。”

“这次我给你做了饭团，梅干饭团。”他说。

“什么？你……你给我做了饭团？”V是真的非常惊讶，他甚至差点以为竹村在开玩笑。但他并不是那样的男人，而且他还看到竹村不知道从哪里掏出来的几个饭团。

这可真是……受宠若惊，V想。

“好吧，谢了，就让我来试试看连荒坂三郎会骄傲的竹村五郎大人制作的梅干饭团——”

……

操，这他妈是什么味道？也不算太酸，就是……他没吃过这么奇怪的东西。他的脸几乎皱在一起，但也不是吃不下去……

好吧，五郎正期待地看着他呢，他得吃下去……他得……

“我说五郎，要不，我们现在出去兜兜风吧？她已经彻底准备好了——”

“先吃完。”

他只能看着五郎，像一只可怜地小狗，然后他再次恳求：“五郎，没看到我周围都冒着绿烟了吗？你就让我一回吧，也没下回了。你不也吃不下夜之城的鸡肉串。”

“那就是塑料！”他这么说着，但还是打开了车门，坐在副驾驶上了。V赶紧坐到了驾驶座上，发动了车。享受他们第一次，也或许是最后一次的兜风。

**Author's Note:**

> 又是绿色死神的梗，我是真的很喜欢那个故事……  
> 如果要问V说了啥，其实是真名，在云顶的时候V说过只有亲近的人知道他的名字，但是具体是什么就自己想是什么是什么了（？？）
> 
> 我还是挺想把一个23岁的大小伙子，突然得知了自己的死期，而且被死神步步逼近的感觉写出来的。但是功力不足，还把V跟竹村都给写OOC了（
> 
> 我觉得大概到最后V也会想要有个谁知道自己的名字吧


End file.
